Anvil omni directional industrial mech
The Anvil omni directional industrial mech a.k.a. Lifter a.k.a. Mech a.k.a. Mechanized eDEN Corporation Helper is a vehicle in Just Cause 3, only appearing as Downloadable content for Just Cause 3. Name The vehicles was first seen in an 8-view picture published shortly after the Sky Fortress DLC. See the gallery below. In that picture the vehicle is called "Anvil omni directional industrial mech". In the Mech Land Assault and Bavarium Sea Heist DLCs, Eden Callaghan calls them by several names: *"Mechanized eDEN Corporation Helper" - This seems to have been their "official" name, mentioned in Eden Callaghan tapes. *"Mech" - Mentioned by Eden at some point. This is possibly meant as a shorter version of the above name. *"Lifter" - Mentioned by Eden at some point. Appearance It's a big 4-legged machine with a drivers cabin in the middle and two mechanical arms on the sides. The left hand has a gravity manipulation device that looks like a big electro magnet and the right hand differs by type of machine. The top half of the vehicle has the engine and has the arms attached to it. It can rotate freely. The Black Hand has weaponized all the ones they've obtained (making the unarmed version unobtainable). Some only have a "Bavarium Splitter" weapon on the right arm and some have an autocannon along with armor panels. A special variant, the Reaper Missile Mech, can be rebel dropped as part of the Reaper Missile Mech DLC. It is equipped with a Fire Leech, and has a unique dark grey/light blue coat of paint. Like other mechs, it is affected by Gear Mods. According to official promotional info, this vehicle is "a heavily armored mech armed with a gravity gun that allows objects to be picked up and powerfully thrown in any direction. Although the mech is as strong as a tank, it is highly maneuverable and agile and behaves unlike anything else in the game." According to Eden during the mission Storming the Hive, the mechs (unarmed originals) have improved the efficiency of construction and demolition work by 83%. It is equipped with a custom HUD, showing health, speed, shield health and a weapon cooldown meter. The Autocannon can fire 20 shots before having to cool and the Fire Leech can fire 5 shots. Performance The Mech comes with 3 types of attack, Force Push, Force Grab, And the equipped weapon. The left hand is the Gravitational Remote Influence Projector or GRIP for short and the right hand is equipped with either a Bavarium Splitter, Fire Leech, or an Autocannon, depending on Mech type. The Force Push and Grab can be upgraded with Gear Mods. The Mech also has a Jump ability which can be used with the Force Push to do an Uppercut or ground slam attack. It is recommended to jump before going off a high cliff or ledge to minimise fall damage. The machine has "mecanum wheels" (mecanum wheel at wikipedia youtube videos of demonstration) at the ends of all 4 legs. The legs automatically stabilize the vehicle on uneven ground. It is unfazed by any incline smaller than ~50 degrees. The maximum speed is 84 km/h, but the Gear Mods can improve this to about 125 km/h. It has relatively good acceleration except for when turning sharply. Versions and locations eDEN Corporation This mech is unarmed and equipped for only construction and demolition: *Lots of them in the Hive inaccessible underground warehouse during the mission Storming the Hive. These are all in blue and white paint. The underground warehouse has 3 floors full of them, but it's unknown how many there are. *Also shown in pre-release photos. These are brown. *Also mentioned in Bavarium Sea Heist by Eden Callaghan, explaining their purpose in an Eden Callaghan tape. Black Hand These are said to have all been purchased and later pillaged from the eDEN Corporation and then repainted and weaponized. *Numerous mechs, both autocannon and splitter, can be found parked at both the Nebio Sud Weapons Shipment Yard, and at Nebio Nord's Weapons Warehouse. These will stick around even after liberation. **Before liberation, these two locations will also be crawling with enemy Mechs. *Both variants of the Black Hand mech can be uncommonly found in traffic. *During Stowaway and Storming the Hive. *Rarely seen attacking Guardia Libeccio I, like the other Black Hand vehicles. Former Prisoners of Lacrima These are all captured from the Black Hand and lazily repainted. *The autocannon variant is unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating the Weapons Shipment Yard. *The Bavarium splitter variant is unlocked for rebel drop after liberating the Weapons Warehouse. *Friendly mechs can be found engaged with the Black Hand during the mission Storming the Hive. This mission is also the only time you can see prisoner mechs being used by people other than Rico. *A "Rebel Support" variant is unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the mission Storming the Hive. This mech is always a Bavarium splitter variant and comes with a Lacrima Rebel pilot to assist Rico in combat. ** Rico can hijack a "Rebel Support" mech to use himself without having to rely on a Power Core, but the pilot will be killed in the process. Reaper Missile Mech This is a separate Downloadable content for Just Cause 3. It differs from the others by having no Faction colors and symbols and being blue. The cabin looks different from the others and it's armed with a unique weapon. It has much less visible armor than the others and resembles the original unarmed eDEN mechs that are seen during the mission Storming the Hive. It also has smaller engines in both the upper and lower parts of the body. It does not have the eDEN assistant voice. The "fire leech" can fire 5 times (4 rockets per shot) before it needs to cool. Rebel drop info: "Similar to other Mechs in operation, but the Reaper Missile Mech sports a different, more sleek design. Oh, and its right arm features a devastating Fire Leech." Without Gear Mods, Rico is actually much more vulnerable inside the Reaper Missile Mech than he is in other mechs. Lacking armor, the driver's cabin is almost completely exposed, meaning that enemies can shoot him right through the glass, and with little difficulty. Therefore, it's possible for Rico to bleed out and die without sustaining almost any damage to his mech. Trivia *In reality, these type of wheels would only function efficiently on relatively flat and hard surfaces. *A similar type of wheels are "omni wheels" (omni wheel at wikipedia and youtube videos of demonstration), which sound like they might have something to do with an "omni directional" vehicle. *This method of locomotion and the mech's overall shape is likely inspired by the Kuratas, a real piloted machine inspired by mecha anime designs. *The rebel versions are almost never seen in use by the rebels on Insula Lacrima, but it is possible to get a rebel driving one. That is the rebel support variant. **The only time that rebel-piloted versions of the mech can be observed is in the mission Storming the Hive, in which a few of them are seen doing battle with Black Hand mechs. *The GRIP can hold objects even when the Mech is exited, which means the GRIP does not rely on any sort of power source to function. **A mech's GRIP actually relies on a Power Core, which is powered by Bavarium. According to Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri in the mission Time For An Upgrade, refined Bavarium can be utilized as both a powerful explosive or virtually "limitless" fuel source. *Like the Urga Mstitel and Imperator Bavarium Tank, mechs can feature Bavarium force field technology. However, the setup is almost entirely different for them than it is for other shielded vehicles. A mech can only equip an energy shield via Gear Mods. This makes it the only shielded vehicle not to receive its shield by default, and the only one to make Rebel drop a "requirement" for shield usage. Additionally, the shield only protects the upper portion of the mech (specifically the driver's cabin) thus leaving its arms and legs vulnerable to attack. **To help compensate, a mech's shield, once activated, never needs to automatically shut down and cool off. The shield works a lot like a hit point meter; only shutting down after the meter has been completely depleted. Gear Mods can strengthen the shield enough to withstand immense physical abuse and punishment; although it still won't make the mech indestructible. **Because the shield is directly tied with Gear Mods, it is impossible to discover a "shielded" mech during normal gameplay. Only those mechs in the Mech Arena challenges or mechs that Rico "drops" for personal use come with shields. That means that in-universe, the shields are only on the mechs when Mario and co's garages have modified a mech to have it. *According to Eden Callaghan's audio tapes, mech is an acronym for Mechanized eDEN Corporation Helper. *Initially after release of the "Reaper Missile Mech" DLC, the DLC could not be found on Steam, if someone searched for "Just Cause 3". A search like that normally lists all DLC. To find it, one had to specifically search for "Reaper Missile Mech", or "Reaper Missile". It was also hidden at the playstation store for PS4 players. By now it has been updated to be normally searchable. *The engine sounds like an internal combustion V8, oddly similar to the Facocero's engine sound. Gallery eDEN Corporation JC3 Mech Land Assault mech models.png|As seen for the first time shortly after the release of the Sky Fortress DLC. Note the small text at the corner of the picture. Storming the Hive (old industrial mechs).png|As seen during Storming the Hive. Black Hand variations Autocannon Black Hand Autocannon Mech Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Front.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Left Side.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Right Side.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Rear.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Top Front.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Autocannon Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Front Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Hydraulics Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Rear Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Side Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech Interior.jpg Black Hand Autocannon-Mech Mecanum Wheel Close-up.jpg Black Hand Autocannon Mech HUD.jpg|The Autocannon mech's HUD. Bavarium Splitter Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Side.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Front.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Bavarium Splitter Close-up.jpg Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech HUD.jpg Former Prisoners of Lacrima variations Autocannon Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Front Quarter.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Rear Quarter.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Front.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Left Side.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Right Side.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Rear.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Left Side Close-up.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Right Side Close-up.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Front Close-up.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Top Front.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Top Rear.jpg Lacrima Rebel Autocannon Mech Rear Close-up.jpg Bavarium Splitter Lacrima Rebel Bavarium Splitter Mech Front.jpg Lacrima Rebel Bavarium Splitter Mech Rear Quarter.jpg Lacrima Rebel Bavarium Splitter Mech Side.jpg Reaper Missile Mech Reaper missile mech (front with Rico posing).png| Reaper missile mech (rear corner, firing missiles).png| Reaper Missile Mech.jpg| Miscellaneous JC3 Mech Land Assault mech models.png|As seen for the first time shortly after the release of the Sky Fortress DLC. Note the small text at the corner of the picture. Mech Land Assault logo and black hand mech.jpg|Black Hand auto cannon version. Rebel Mech (promotional picture from developers).png|Rebel Auto Cannon version. Mech using gravity gun (promotional picture from developers).png Rebel Mech jumps (promotional picture from developers).png Mech.png|Heads-Up Display Mecha.png|After arriving from Rebel Drop. Autocannon Mech at rebel drop list.png Bavarium splitter mech at rebel drop list.png Mech holding up a '69 Stria Sussurro with Rico on it.jpg|Holding a scooter which Rico is riding Mech charging station.png|A Mech Charging Station with two parked mechs. Autocannon Mech Unlock Screen.jpg|The Autocannon mech's unlock screen, after liberating the Weapons Shipment Yard. Bavarium Splitter Mech Unlock Screen.jpg|The Bavarium Splitter mech's unlock screen, after liberating the Weapons Warehouse. Mech Variant Comparison.jpg|A comparison between the Autocannon variants of both the Black Hand mech, and the Lacrima Rebel mech. Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Left Side.jpg|The gravity tool has no trouble lifting relatively large objects like a bus. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Mech Land Assault